beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee Gees songs covered by others (Q-R)
Q *Quh, Sahoul: You should be dancing R *R Kelly and Jay-Z: Honey (with a sample of Love you inside out) *Raab, Stefan: Night fever *Rae, Michelle: Everybody's talking / I wanna tell the world *Raes, The: To love somebody *Ragazzi della via Gluck: Vola vola vola (=I've gotta get a message to you) *Raize, Jason: You win again *Ram Jam: Lonely days *Ramblers, Los: Que lolita (=To love somebody) *Ramos, Miguel: Massachusetts *Randolph, Boots: To love somebody *Rangers, The: Massachuetts / Holiday *Rare Earth: Warm ride / Save me, save me *Raval, Estela: Que profundo es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Ray Hamilton Ballroom Orchestra, The: Stayin alive / Grease / Don't forget to remember / Secret love / Chain reaction *Ray Hamilton Orchestra, The: Don't forget to remember / Secret love / Stayin alive / Grease / Heartbreaker / Words / Woman in love *RDB: Islands in the stream / Stayin alive *Real McCoy, The: How deep is your love *Red Hot Chilli Peppers: How deep is your love *Reddy, Helen: To love somebody *Reed, Vivian: Shadow dancing *Reels, The: I started a joke *Regan, Kevin: I could not love you more *Regencia, Denver: How can you mend a broken heart *Reizner, Lou: The day your eyes meet mine / In the morning *Renato dei Profeti: Un giorno come un altro (=First of May) *Reveals, Jean: Don't forget to remember *Revere, Paul & The Raiders: To love somebody *Rhoades, Beri: I'm not wearing make up *Ricca, Martin: Que prfundo es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Richard Hewson Orchestra, The: Melody fair / Morning of my life / First of May / Spicks and specks *Richard Romance and his Famous New California Dreamlight Orchestra: Woman in Love *Richard Wright Group, The: Neither rich nor poor *Richard, Cliff: Chain reaction / I cannot give you my love / How many sleeps *Richardson, Neil: How deep is your love *Rickshaw: Islands in the stream *Rico, Jorge: How deep is your love / To love somebody / Heartbreaker / I've gotta get a message to you / Words / (Our love) Don't throw it all away / Run to me / New York mining disaster / Spicks and specks / Massachusetts / How can you mend a broken heart / I started a joke / Too much heaven / If I can't have you / First of May / My world / More than a woman *Rider, Mitch: I can't see nobody *Rivera, Faith: In the morning *Rivers, Tony: Turn of the century *Robbins, Kate: Run wild *Robert Stigwood Orchestra, The: Massachusetts / Birdie told me / Words / To love somebody / Sinking ships / New York mining disaster / I can't see nobody / Holiday / World / Swan song *Roberts, Lee: Lost in your love *Roboshop Mania: Melody fair *Robyn: Juliet *Rocking Boys, The: Palabras (=Words) *Rockridge Synthesizer Orchestra, The: You should be dancing / To love somebody / Jive talkin' / How deep is your love / Stayin' alive / I've gotta get a message to you / Tragedy / More than a woman / Nights on Broadway / You win again / Massachusetts / Night fever / Words *Rodriguez, Gustavo: Que tan grande es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Rodriguez, Johnny: Rest your love on me / To love somebody *Roe, Tommy: Massachusetts *Rogers, Kenny: Tell me why / This woman / You and I / Buried treasure / Islands in the stream / Living with you / Evening star / Hold me / Midsummer nights / I will always love you / 'Eyes that see in the dark *Rojas, Marisa: Sola (=Alone) *Roland, Michael: Stayin' alive / Night fever / Massachusetts / Jive talkin / Tragedy / You should be dancing / How deep is your love / I can't see nobody / To love somebody / New York mining disaster / Nighs on Broadway / How can you mend a broken heart *Rolinski, Martin: How deep is your love *Rome: Juliet *Ronal & Peter: Ay,ay ay Ajax (=IOIO) *Ronald, Tony: Dearest / Risas y luz (=Spicks and specks) *Rondalla de Saltillo, La: How deep is your love (Que tan Grande es tu amor), Melody *Rondalla Voces del Recuerdo del Instituto Tecnologico de Veracruz: Corre a mi (Run to me) *Rose, Tim: I've gotta get a message to you / Let there be love / I started a joke *Rose-Marie: Don't forget to remember *Rosenberg, Ivan: I've gotta get a message to you *Rosenberg, Marianne: Woman in love *Ross, Diana: 'Eaten alive', 'Oh teacher', 'Experience', 'Chain reaction', 'More and more', 'I'm watching you', 'Love on the line', '(I love) being in love with you', 'Crime of passion' and 'Don't give up on each other' *Rossen, Stig: How can you mend a broken heart *Rotta, Rudy & Friends:To love somebody *Roumi, Majida el: Words *Round, Jonathan: To love somebody *Rouse, Michael: Immortality / You should be dancing / Stayin' alive / Jive talkin' / Night fever *Roussos, Demis: Down the road *Rowles, John: Massachusetts *Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, The: Woman in love *Royal, Billy Joe: To love somebody *RSDR: You should be dancing *Rua: How deep is your love *Ruberto, Gino: Nights on Broadway *Ruffin, Jimmy: Songbird / Hold on to my love / Where do I go / Forever forever / Two people / Night of love / Jealousy / Searchin / Changing me *Rufus: Jive talkin *Rusinski, Bernd: To love somebody *Ryan, Rebekah: Woman in love *Rydell High Singers: Grease *Ryder, John & Anne: Don't forget to remember *Rypdal, Inger Lise: Love so right